Everything will be okay
by Rachel2
Summary: Takes place in the Tenchi U. The episode when Tenchi is leaving to save Ayeka and Ryoko says she'll take him Juri. T/R funnyand has some content. hey go on a trip alne and get in all sorts of trouble ^_^ a very cute tale of two loves and all problems they


Everything Will Be Okay  
  
By Rachel*  
  
Rated: R (Violence and mild sexual content later on. )  
  
Gender: Romance/Humor/Drama  
  
E-mail: DuckQueen2150@aol.com  
  
-- Here is a BRAND NEW TENCHI & RYOKO ROMANCE!! --  
  
:: silence:: -_-' heh heh  
  
-- I hope you like it, this will be a little less serious then my others, and will be a little more… Well, Tenchi and Ryoko go a little further then a make out session would... --  
  
PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!  
  
++ I Rachel Smith, do not own Tenchi in anyway shape or form. I wish I did… ::sighs:: TENCHI! LoL ^_~  
  
I also do not own the song GOODBYE TO YOU, Michelle Branch does! ++  
  
ENJOY!  
  
-------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
-- Prologue – I love you --  
  
Tenchi stood at the end of a long narrow hallway starring off in the distance at Ryoko's room. She didn't want him to go and save the princess Ayeka. He understood that, she… Well, Ryoko tried her hardest to say she hated the woman, but in truth is Tenchi knew she even cared about Ayeka. The problem was saying goodbye to Ryoko, and trying to say he'd come back to her no matter what. He'd be back in the ship heading back to Earth safe; could he really say that would happen? Who knew, he could be killed just trying to get to Juri!  
  
"Tenchi." Ryoko pierced her lips together as she held her one arm around her waist in pain, and tried to speak.  
  
"I'm— I'm leaving now Ryoko." Tenchi walked slowly down the hall, no longer looking at Ryoko, just starring at the ground.  
  
Tears filled Ryoko's eyes and she tried her hardest to not let them show. Tenchi's eyes widened and he was at a loss of what to do. "Don't go Tenchi! Don't leave me, you can't go!"  
  
"Ryoko, I have to I won't forsake Ayeka, even if you think she's a prissy little brat you care about her and you know it…" Tenchi put a hand on Ryoko's shoulder. She fell to her knees letting the tears fall freely without a fight.  
  
"Please, don't go. Go with me, we can go all over the galaxy it'd be like a honeymoon in space—"  
  
"I'd love to go on a trip with you Ryoko." Tenchi said flatly smiling to himself. Ryoko looked up at him in shock. "But I still won't forsake Ayeka, you know that!" Tenchi bent down next to Ryoko and hugged her tightly. Ryoko's mind raced and she didn't know what else to say.  
  
"I love you Tenchi…" Tenchi's eyes widened and he looked down at her in silence. "Tell me you love me Tenchi, you love me more then Ayeka don't you. Would you really want to go on a trip with Ayeka all alone more so then me?" The words cut into his heart like a trailer truck hitting him dead on. How could he answer that?  
  
"Ryoko I-" Ryoko pushed her lips against his quickly and Tenchi looked at her for a moment with no reaction. Nothing at all. He pulled away and looked at her only to pull her back into his arms and kiss her back.  
  
"Tenchi…" Ryoko pulled away tears held back in her eyes. She knew he had to go even though he might not want to he was going to go anyway. "I know you'll go… Can I at least take you; to Juri so I know you at least make it there safe?"  
  
Tenchi's eyes softened and he let his right hand run over Ryoko's face and hair kissing the nape of her neck and nodding. "I wouldn't have it any other way Ryoko. Because I love you… We can plan our trip when I get back I won't die on you Ryoko, and I'll even bring Ayeka back."  
  
Ryoko let the tears fall and smiled nodding her head resting her head in Tenchi's shoulder, hugging him again never wanting this moment to end. "Okay… Let's go now." Ryoko pulled away and stood up giving Tenchi a hand as he stood up his eyes slightly hazed. 'You love me Tenchi…'  
  
  
  
Goodbye to You  
  
Michelle Branch  
  
Of all the things I've believed in…  
  
I just want to get it over with  
  
Tears form behind my eyes, but do not cry  
  
Count all the days past me by  
  
I've been searchn` deep down in my sole  
  
Words that are here and are starting to get old  
  
Feels like I'm starting all over again  
  
Last three years were just pretend and I say  
  
Goodbye to you  
  
Goodbye to everything that I knew  
  
You are the one I loved, that one that I dreamed to hold onto  
  
I still get lost in your eyes and it seems  
  
I can't live a day without you  
  
Close my eyes and you chased my thoughts away  
  
To a place where I am blinded by the light and it's not right  
  
Goodbye to you  
  
Goodbye to everything that I knew  
  
You are the one I loved, that one that I dreamed to hold onto  
  
It hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time  
  
I want yours and I want what's mine  
  
I want you and I'm not given in this time  
  
Goodbye to you  
  
Goodbye to everything that I knew  
  
You are the one I loved, that one that I dreamed to hold onto  
  
  
  
Goodbye to you (goodbye to you)  
  
Goodbye to everything that I knew (everything that I knew)  
  
You are the one I loved, that one that I dreamed to hold onto  
  
The one thing that I dreamed to hold onto…  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold onto  
  
And as the stars fall I will lie awake  
  
You're my shooting star…  
  
©2002 Rachel Smith/Jen-Vision Inc.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!! READ & REVIEW !!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
